The Uchiha Duo: Sasuke and Jun!
by Void Of Eternal Darkness
Summary: The tale of Naruto retold with the presence of my OC Jun Hujiri. THe ships are NaruHina, SasuIno and OCSaku. Don't like, Don't Read. Rated M for later chapters. NO FLAMES!
1. The Uchiha Duo

I'm really sorry to anyone who wanted to read my DBZ story I was planning on adding to it but since I just listed the power levels it was removed. Anyway I've decided to start two new fics to make up for it, this one being focused on the Naruto series the key difference being the involvement of my OC, Jun Hujiri.

Chapter One – The Uchiha Duo

It was many years ago to this day that the nine tailed demon fox and the six tailed demon fox attempted to lay waste to the Hidden Leaf in the Land of Fire, in an attempt to protect the leaf the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and his Second in command Kaichun Hujiri used all of their inner chakra to seal the demons inside of their own sons believing that they were destined to do great things one day. The dying wish of each of the men was that the sons be looked at as heroes for holding the demons inside them and carrying that giant burden for their entire lives. Unfortunately these wishes were not honoured… Minato's Son was constantly bullied by other children but managed to be safe due to the interference of a man who he saw as a grandfather, the third Hokage while Kaichun's boy received the same treatment he could not handle it for long resulting in his abandonment of Konoha at least for his younger years. Luckily for him the boy was found by Itachi Uchiha and taken in to be raised him alongside his own younger brother Sasuke Uchiha. The young child received the Uchiha signature visual Jutsu from his late mentor Ranko Uchiha upon transfer by the latter's death. This is the tale of Naruto Uzumaki and Jun Hujiri.

"Too slow brother" said a young boy with a smirk with a trail of crimson oozing slowly from his lips.

"I don't think so Sasuke" the other boy responded determination ever present in his obsidian coloured eyes.

The first boy wore a light blue t – shirt with the Uchiha Insignia adorned on the back, baggy white shorts that reached his knees, finally he had Shinobi sandals on that were as black as the dark night sky currently above them. Sasuke charged forward alternating between left foot and right foot, the grass lifted along with a gale of wind surrounding the young Uchiha's feet, Sasuke drew his kunai ready to strike.

'He's looking to end this' thought the second boy. He was wearing a black t – shirt which reached his elbows, the sleeves held silver stripes trailing down the length of both sides, on the back of the shirt was a insignia that hadn't been seen in many years, it was the shape of two dragons intertwined and surrounded by lightning, this was the symbol of the Hujiri Clan. Next was his trusty short sword Raikutskei is strapped to his back held in place by two brown shoulder straps that cross his torso at a diagonal angle. His shoes are light blue Shinobi sandals joined by tape wound around his lower legs. Finally he wears a black cowl over the lower part of his face, this is joined by a simple eye patch to both hide his Sharingan and conserve the Chakra it would take to use it constantly. Jun reached up for Raikutskei, SHWINK! Sasuke's kunai and Jun's Raikutskei connected sending a shockwave from the linked knife – edges illuminating the dark forest around their home.

"Looks like we're at a stalemate" smirked Jun.

Sasuke merely smirked in return, smoulders engulfed his body triggering the youth's vanishing technique.

'I hate it when he does that' Jun cursed in his mind, he scanned the area but strangely his eyes were unmoving, however an attentive expression graced Jun's features. 'Gotcha!'

The young Hujiri's body glowed slightly in addition his visible eye gained an almost ethereal presence, he swiftly vanished.

'Damn' thought Sasuke 'I forgot about the red flash!'

Yet again Sasuke's Kunai and Raikutskei collided, a tempest airstream exploded, an all-encompassing sound filled the battlefield.

"Sasuke? Jun?"

A tall teenager sauntered along the grass, he looked around taking in the small river and many trees that surrounded him "it's time to come home"

Back in the trees Sasuke and Jun had broken their opposing positions instead they stood looking at each other with giant smirks on their faces. Jun vanished in a swirl of red light, Sasuke joined him by using his smouldering flash.

"You two never learn" smirked the older Uchiha, he moved his hands in a series of hand seals and called "Lightning Release: Shockwave Paralysis Jutsu!"

Pins of electricity gathered in mid – air. Upon reappearance Jun and Sasuke were instantly slammed by the electro – needles, they hit the ground seizing up becoming completely immobile.

"No fair Itachi!" growled Sasuke once he was able to move again.

"Big brother you cheated!" protested Jun "We don't know any Jutsu!"

Itachi just chuckled "Maybe next time my brothers, for now we must return home for dinner"

Sasuke and Jun smiled at the mention of food "Let's go big brother".

Itachi took one last glance around the training area prior to leading his brothers towards their small home. The three of them vaulted among the treetops, the scenery they saw below was simple only consisting of native wildlife and of course the shrubs and foliage that periodically appeared against the bases of tree trunks but to Itachi, Sasuke and Jun they were merely blurs passing by far too speedy to even register with their naked eyes.

'Another day of training completed' thought Jun happily "both Sasuke and I are really growing in ability and strength, sadly we can't learn any Jutsu from Itachi because he feels that it should be our official sensei who teach us any Jutsu but nevertheless we were really progressing in our physical abilities' .

They were quickly progressing through the darkened forest scanning the trail with their eyes looking for any trace of movement below.

"So how did your training go today?"

"Well enough" said Sasuke shrugging in mid – jump "It'd be going better if you'd just teach us a few Jutsu".

"And you know why I can't do that Sasuke" Itachi responded coolly.

"Because the academy is supposed to and besides you don't feel we're ready" was the mock – imitation response of Sasuke.

"We both know we're ready Itachi" Jun added in an almost pleading voice "Please"

"I'm sorry my brothers" said Itachi sounding genuinely disappointed "but it would be unfair on the other students hoping to be Genin especially since you're already training with your Sharingan".

"Fine" sighed Sasuke and Jun in unanimity.

"Don't worry about it" stated Itachi in an attempted voice of reassuring "you only have to wait three days until you start at the Hidden Leaf Academy"

The only response that Itachi got was a mere grunt of disapproval from his younger brothers.

The tree hopping brothers gracefully touched down, around them was a cobbled stone path jagged rocks protected the pot plants from exterior damage, various trees glazed the path up to a rickety old shack appearing to be assembled from the wood of darkest red, finally a large oak bore down onto them which in the day time was intended to protect the house from sunlight.

"Home sweet home" said Jun wearily rubbing his sore eyes.

End Chapter One

This One was a bit short but it's more of a Prologue sort of thing. Next Chapter we meet Naruto and along with the Uchiha Duo start their time at the Academy Sayonara friends until next time!


	2. The Village Hidden In The Leaves

Hey everyone and welcome to chapter two of The Uchiha Duo! I'm planning this one to be quite long since it's going to cover the days at ninja academy right through until they are in their respective career field and some other things that I won't spoil for you. Anyway enough from me let's go!

Chapter Two – The Village Hidden in the Leaves

A young child cowered in amongst the foliage of the woods close to Kohona village, weakened sobs emit from his small eyes and his body shakes violently.

"Why is it the same every year!?" He growled angrily "for something that's not even my fault!"

The young boy wore an orange shirt with a blue chest and a swirly design on the shoulder, it was the Uzumaki Clan symbol. His shorts were a bright orange and finally the Shinobi sandals he wore were a dark greyish black. Naruto Uzumaki's life had not been easy the villagers saw him as the nine – tailed demon sealed within him and not the young Jinchuriki trying to fit in that he really was.

"At least I start at the academy in two days" said Naruto quietly to no one in particular "and when I become Hokage no one will doubt or hate me anymore, believe it!"

Naruto stood, wiping the tears from his eyes the boy looked determinedly to the bright sky above.

"Naruto" said a distant voice "I'm sorry"

The voice belonged to a man who looked to be in his early twenties, he had spiky blond hair and bright blue eyes. His outfit was that of a normal jounin, the most significant part of his appearance was a headband bearing the mark of the hidden leaf.

Naruto had left the forest his eyes were set on one destination Icharaku's Ramen Shop.

"Even if those villagers don't like me I at least can count on being treated nicely there" said Naruto with a smile. He walked along the streets of Kohona passing the wooden huts to the brick houses. The crunching under his sandals filled Naruto with a bittersweet happiness, for some reason Naruto always loved his home even though the other residents were less than welcome. He passed a really tall building that he instantly recognised as Hokage Tower. A small ways ahead was a dome – shaped arena 'I'll be competing in exams there one day'. The rest of the walk Naruto's mind went partially blank, the familiar sights enabling his smile to widen a little but if that was a small smile Naruto's mouth might have jumped right off his face when he saw his favourite food place.

"Hey Ayame-chan! Greetings Teuchi-sama!"

"Hey there Naruto" said Ayame with a smile.

"What can I get for you Naruto?" said Teuchi with a smile.

"My usual please" said Naruto with his trademark foxy grin.

"Six bowls of Miso Ramen it is" said Teuchi.

Naruto smiled and began to chat with Ayame while Teuchi got to work preparing the food.

"So looking forward to starting at the academy?" Ayame asked Naruto.

"I think I am" Naruto responded hesitantly "I just hope I don't screw up in front of everyone".

I'm sure you'll do just fine Naruto" said Teuchi handing over Naruto's order.

"Food Style: Massive Chow down Jutsu Attack!" he exclaimed attacking the dishes with gusto.

"Yum!" bellowed Naruto "Ramen is the greatest!"

"Glad you like it" laughed Teuchi.

"Thanks for the meal"

Naruto handed over the money for his food and promptly left the food stand, his final destination for the day was his apartment, upon entering Naruto saw that everything in the room had taken some kind of damage except for his bed.

(AN: Since I've introduced Naruto now I'm gonna skip to the first day of the academy)

It was a cool, sunny morning at the Uchiha Compound, birds chirped sweetly from the branches above and a calm rustling was all that came from the branches they sang from. But the atmosphere inside the compound was a whole different story…

"I can't find my gloves!" shouted Jun.

"Where are my sandals?" called Sasuke.

"Jun calm down" said Itachi "They're under the glass cabinet fifth drawer and Sasuke your sandals are in your closet"

With everything that they needed for the day now collected Jun and Sasuke allowed Itachi to escort them through their forest home


End file.
